Super Smash Sisters
by FlawedVictori
Summary: A shortish Bees/White Rose smut comm. Trans Ruby and Yang, cis Blake and Weiss. "The team concludes that their professional life can't take a back seat to their personal ones so they decide on a competition to see who gets satisfied and who gets left in the dust."
**Super Smash Sisters**

 _ **A/N: A bit of White Rose/Bumbleby smut done by commission. Honestly, the plot is pretty silly, but I need the money, so…**_

 _ **Speaking of which, if you want to contribute to a young lesbian moving away from a town where it's dangerous to be gay, maybe consider backing me on , or commissioning me yourself? Every dollar helps.**_

"This is stupid." Weiss muttered, looking away from the others with a slight hint of red on her cheeks. 

Among other places, Yang noted, taking the rare opportunity to examine the heiress' body.

After all, it wasn't every day that one saw Weiss Schnee nude.

And, for a moment, she wonders whether this little contest of theirs could be swapped into a free for all, with her coming out (or in) on top…

And then Blake's hand, hot and yet so wonderfully cool, gives her a gentle squeeze, and the faunus' smooth, silky voice is in her ear.

"Yang… I _know_ you're not looking at Weiss, right? Certainly not when I'm sitting here, ready and willing…" The hand gave a particularly rough squeeze, and Yang can't help but groan.

"Of… of course not, babe… heh."

Ruby steps away from the door just as the lock clicks, already grinning, and Yang forces her eyes to focus on Ruby's own.

Though a small part of her noted with an odd amount of pride that she was bigger.

Ruby shoots her a quick glare, no doubt having noticed where her eyes had strayed, but decides not to press the issue, instead clearing her throat.

"Ahem. Okay, everyone…" She shoots Blake and Weiss a little grin. "We all know the rules; three weeks where the only, uh…" She shoots Yang a quick look.

"Fucking?" The blonde offers, and Weiss huffs.

"Lovemaking." She says, and this time it's Blake's turn to scoff.

"Look…" The faunus says, her hand moving along Yang's length and the blonde already starting to whimper as the slow pumps started. " _You two_ can do whatever you want… but _we're_ going to be fucking. Isn't that right, Yang?"

Yang's only response is a long, breathy moan, and Ruby takes the chance to regain control of the conversation.

"Anyway… three weeks where the only whatever we do is when we're all together, and whichever couple gets pregnant first wins, and the other two have to wait to have their kids, so the team can still be at… uh… Weiss called it three-quarters efficiency, so I'll go with that. Everyone got it?"

Yang and Blake are too busy… well, getting busy to respond, so she just walks over to Weiss, kissing her softly before laying her down on the bed, slipping between her legs with practiced ease as the heiress smiles fondly at her.

/

On the other bed, Blake was enjoying a bit more of a rough fuck than the soft "love making" Weiss had demanded.

Yang, apparently tired of the faunus' teasing, had her face down in the pillows, and was thrusting into her with all she had, thoroughly enjoying the faunus' whimpers and moans as she neared her limit.

The quiet sound of flesh rhythmically striking flesh reverberated throughout the room, mixing in with Weiss' sincere moans and Blake's lustful ones, as well as the nearly in sync pants of Yang and Ruby.

Blake came first, groaning and bucking her hips against Yang even as she wrapped her arms around her to hold her still against her.

Yang was a close second, the incredible sensation of having the normally stoic faunus clench around her and moan as she came sending her into her own orgasm, deep inside the faunus.

Her come shot out of her in several long bursts that had her shivering against Blake and wondering how much she'd had pent up.

Blake, for her part, continued to squeeze the blonde and moan words of encouragement, a large part of her loving the feeling of being filled by her lover.

When Yang was finally done, even the aftershocks fading, she let Blake go, murmuring that she loved her even as she drifted off.

Blake rolled her eyes, but pulled the dozing blonde close as she felt her own fatigue start to take her.

/

Weiss groaned as Ruby slowly hilted herself in her, kissing at her neck.

Once Blake and the brute had fallen asleep, Ruby had suddenly become much more… responsive.

Which she couldn't really fault her for, she'd find it hard to stay... responsive if Winter had been doing… _that_ on the other side of the room, too.

And she assumed keeping something like _that_ responsive after the hormone replacement therapy and everything was difficult as is…

But on the receiving side of things, she was feeling _very_ responsive, especially after hearing (and sneaking the odd glance at) two incredibly attractive women going at each other like that, so she was very glad Ruby was fully responsive again, as she was pretty sure she'd need every inch to deal with how responsive the little display had made her.

 _In fact,_ a small part of her notes as she starts to clench around Ruby, _she might be entirely_ _ **too**_ _responsive_.

Ruby seems to notice, muttering "Already?" into her ear, and speeding up slightly.

Her snarky comment about Ruby taking too long dies on her lips, and is reborn into a long moan as she comes around her lover's length.

Ruby continues thrusting as she clenches her, extending the heiress' orgasm even as she seeks her own…

Anyone watching would call her movements, clearly made to maximize her own pleasure, those of a selfish lover, but both of them knew of Weiss' 'habits', as she called them.

Or, as Ruby had once been banished to the couch for muttering, her 'one and done' fun.

As such, the heiress is ready to cuddle and sleep by the time Ruby's near-frantic thrusts finally send her over the limit, groaning as she hilts herself and comes in her lover.

Weiss wastes no time, pulling the younger woman close and nuzzling into her neck even as Ruby twitches inside of her.

By the time she softens inside of her, the heiress is already asleep, and Ruby is caught in her grip… so, she shrugs inwardly and gets as comfortable as possible.

Now, if there was only some way to turn the light off…

/

"Well…" Yang says, a couple days later, as she looks down at two positive pregnancy tests. "I guess it's a tie?"

"Yeah…" Ruby says, desperately trying not to chuckle, knowing that one false move would incite the wrath of an angry Schnee and a bemused Blake. "And hey, we'll still have fifty percent efficiency! That's good, right?"

"I'm already fifty percent by myse-" Yang starts, in the moment before she's pelted with pillows.

Ruby backs away as the two take out their frustrations on the blonde, slipping out of the room and counting her blessings.

She'd have to buy Yang something nice for taking the bullet, there… maybe a crib for their kid?

She shrugs to herself, resolving to figure it out later… she has nine months, after all.

Nine months until she's a mom… and an aunt.

She almost can't wait.


End file.
